Switching Dimensions
by All the Jazz
Summary: In which Alyssa Milano and Phoebe Haliwell switch dimensions.
1. Phoebe

In which Alyssa Milano and Phoebe Haliwell switch dimensions. Confusion abrupts. (This is set at the time Alyssa was pregnant with Milo.)

* * *

Phoebe woke up that morning with her large, pregnant belly in front of her. She smiled, her eyes still closed, and leaned over to the left side of her to embrace her husband, Coop, in her arms. Her smile turned into a frown and she opened her eyes to see he wasn't there in bed next to her. She smiled again, figuring he was just off doing his cupid duties. She frowned again, realizing she wasn't in her normal bed. She also noticed that her pajamas weren't the same as the ones she wore to bed last night. They were pajama pants and a tank top from some Hollywood looking shop. She wore shorts and a bra to bed. She looked up, also to see she wasn't in her and Coop's bedroom. This was a much more modernized bedroom. The sheets and bed were coated in white, and the room walls were blue as could be. She looked down at the floor and saw a white carpet. Her and Coop's bedroom was hard wood flooring, and their sheets were blue and their bedpost was brown. She screamed.

Piper came running into the room. She looked as if she had grown a year younger, and her hair was browner than it usually was. She looked at Phoebe with a worried expression.

"What's wrong honey?" Piper asked. "Are you having contractions?"

"Where are we, Piper?" Phoebe asked in a small voice.

"Piper?" The girl replied.

"Yes, Piper," Phoebe replied sarcastically. "And I'm not having contractions. I'm not due for another month."

"Are you alright, Alyssa?" Piper asked in return.

"Alyssa? Who the hell is Alyssa?" Phoebe yelled.

"Rose! Get in here!" Piper yelled, moving her head back towards the door.

"Who the hell is Rose?" Phoebe yelled.

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" Piper moved to check Phoebe's head to see if she had a fever.

"Get your hands off of me, Piper! This is serious. This is demonically strange," Phoebe replied.

"What is it?" Paige asked, walking in the door.

"Rose, she thinks she's Phoebe," Piper replied.

"Paige, please. Knock some sense into Piper," Phoebe replied. Paige looked at her in shock.

"Honey, I'm Rose. This is Holly," She said pointing to herself and then to Holly. "And you're Alyssa."

"No, my name is Phoebe!" Phoebe yelled.

"I better call David. You get some sense back into her head," Holly said before leaving the room.

"Ok, honey. Tell me what's wrong. Why are you pretending to be Phoebe? Charmed ended six years ago," The girl who was apparently named Rose said.

"What the hell is Charmed?" Phoebe yelled. "I need to find Coop. Where's Coop?"

"Honey, you're married to David, remember?" Rose asked.

"No. My husband's name is Coop!" Phoebe yelled.

"Ok, ok. Tell me everything about you, Phoebe," Rose said.

"You already know, Paige!" Phoebe yelled.

"Just tell me," Rose said.

"Fine. If it'll make you snap out of it, fine. My name is Phoebe Haliwell. You're my younger sister, Paige Matthews. That stubborn woman in the hallway is our older sister, Piper Haliwell. We're all married. You're husband's name is Henry, and Piper is married to Leo. My husband's name is Coop. We all have kids. Piper has Wyatt, Chris, and baby Melinda. You are expecting twin girls, and I'm expecting one baby girl. Wait, where's your bump?" Phoebe ranted.

"I'm not pregnant," Rose said. "This just proves that you're making it all up."

"But I'm not!" Phoebe yelled.

"I think we have a problem." Holly said, running back into the room.

"You think?" Rose sarcastically remarked.

"Alyssa left a note. It says see you in two weeks," Holly replied.

"Oh great! She's going to pretend to be Phoebe for two weeks?" Rose threw her hands up in the air and said.

"No, look at her," Holly said. "Her bump is smaller than Alyssa's. She's got browner hair than Alyssa too. She's also a little bit shorter. This isn't Alyssa. This is Phoebe."

"Are you taking drugs?" Rose exclaimed.

"No, the note gives all the details. Alyssa apparently found some Swedish scientist who could teleport her to another dimension. This isn't Alyssa. This is really Phoebe. They must've switched dimensions when Alyssa went into the charmed dimension." Holly said.

"We're fucked." Rose yelled.


	2. Alyssa

Alyssa woke up, stretching and taking some deep breaths before opening her eyes. She smiled as she realized she was in Phoebe Halliwell's bed and in the Halliwell manor. She was shocked to realize Coop was not next to her like he should have been. She rested her hand on her belly, and hummed quietly to her baby boy inside. She got up and changed into her old wardrobe from the show, squealing from excitement.

She ran down the Halliwell stairs and squealed when she saw Piper in the kitchen, with Paige sitting at the island chairs.

"Piper! Paige!" Alyssa yelled. "It's so good to see you guys!"

"Honey, you saw us last night," Paige said, giving her signature lip pursing look.

"I did?" Alyssa asked. "Oh right, I did!"

"Honey are you ok?" Piper asked, walking over to her and feeling her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine!" Alyssa said, excitement written all over her face.

"Well it looks like you gained a month of bump in one night," Piper said, placing her hands on Alyssa's bump.

"I did!" Alyssa yelled. "I mean-"

"What the hell are you talking about, Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Oh my god, demon!" Piper yelled, putting her hands up trying to freeze Alyssa.

"I'm not a demon, Piper!" Alyssa said as an orange exploded behind her. Piper and Paige backed away behind the island as Alyssa put her hands on her belly.

"Then why are you suddenly a month more pregnant than usual, and your hair is lighter than Phoebe's. You're also taller," Paige explained.

"Well, I should probably explain," Alyssa said.

"Yeah, do some explaining Phoebe," Piper said.

"Well, you see, I'm not Phoebe," Alyssa explained.

"What do you mean you're not Phoebe?" Paige questioned.

"You see, I'm from a different dimension. My name is Alyssa Milano, and in my dimension I starred in a television show called Charmed. In this show, I played Phoebe Halliwell. Rose McGowan played Paige, and Holly Marie Combs played Piper. The show ended six years ago, and I missed it so much that I found a Swedish scientist named Dr. Gunther DeHagen who teleported me to this dimension for two weeks," Alyssa explained.

"Are you sure you're not running a fever, honey?" Piper asked.

"Wait!" Alyssa yelled. "I have proof! I brought my cell phone, it's got old articles about charmed on Just Jared."

"You mean Just Jeremy?" Paige asked.

"No, his name is Jared in our dimension," Alyssa said, showing them the phone. It showed Shannen Doherty leaving the show, Rose McGowan joining the cast, a review of Brain Drain, and the announcement of the shows ending.

"Are you serious?" Piper yelled. "You're going to act like Prue dying was an ACT?!"

"No, not at all. It was all real for you. For me, it was a television show because me and the girl who played Prue got into fights all the time and decided to leave the show. But it was completely real for you," Alyssa said.

"So, you're telling me that you wanted to spend time for us?" Paige asked.

"Yes! I missed Charmed so much that I had to come!" Alyssa said.

"Where'd our Phoebe go?" Piper asked.

"Well the Scientist had two theories. She'd either stay here, or she'd be switched into my dimension." Alyssa said.

"Our Phoebe is in your realm?!" Piper yelled.

"Dimension. Di-Men-Sion," Alyssa said. "And most likely, yes."

"She's going to die!" Piper said.

"No, give her more credit than that," Paige said. "She'll survive."

"Ok, I'll just relax," Piper said.

"So, when are you due anyways?" Paige asked in her classic croaky voice.

"In a week," Alyssa said.

"But," Piper stopped. "I thought you were staying for two weeks?"

"I am! But don't worry. No need to worry about me going into labor here. My mom was two weeks late with me, and my grandma was two weeks late with her. I have at least three more weeks before I'll deliver," Alyssa said. Piper and Paige shared a look of disbelief.

"We're fucked," Paige said.


	3. Phoebe's Almost Caught

"We need to get you back home," Holly said, starring at Phoebe as she devoured pickles in honey.

"What's the rush?" Phoebe said while chewing. "This place is great!"

"Well, the rush is that time runs differently here," Rose explained. "According to this note, she'll be in the charmed realm for 2 weeks but it's two months here. And according to you, you're do in a month. If your baby is born here, it becomes apart of our dimension."

"Wait," Holly said. "Didn't Phoebe go into labor a month early in the show?"

"Yes," Rose said, dawning on the fact. "Ok, we need to get you home like now!"

"No, I don't want to go home!" Phoebe said. "I want to stay here!"

"She was always the stubborn one," Holly said. "Look, we don't want your baby born here. She needs to be born in the charmed universe to keep the story going. And Alyssa needs to have her baby here."

"Isn't she due in a week?" Rose asked.

"Yes, she is," Holly said. "Goddamn it! Alyssa better get her ass back here before two weeks so her baby doesn't become one of the charmed dimension."

"We'll be fine," Phoebe said through her food.

* * *

"Honey, where are you?" David asked, walking through the door.

"Hey, David!" Holly said, her eyes widening.

"Where's Alyssa?" David asked.

"She's taking a nap!" Rose chimed in.

"No, I'm not!" Phoebe yelled, walking into the kitchen where they were all talking.

"Hey, beautiful," David said, leaning down to kiss her. She stepped back.

"Get off of me!" Phoebe yelled. "I'm married!"

"To you!" Holly interrupted. "She's just a little hormonal today, David."

"That's why we sent her to take a nap," Rose whispered so Phoebe wouldn't hear.

"It looks like you lost some of your bump, honey," David said, smiling. "You know that means he dropped, right? He'll be coming sooner than later."

"No, for one thing it's a girl. And two, I'm not due for a month." Phoebe yelled.

"Honey, are you ok?" David asked.

"We're just going to go talk to her," Rose smiled and dragged Phoebe and Holly into the next room.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Holly asked.

"I can't cheat on Coop!" Phoebe said.

"Well you're going to have to!" Rose yelled. "He thinks you're Alyssa. We can't just tell him the truth!"

"Fine, fine," Phoebe said. "But I am not having sex with him! Will not happen!"

"That's ok," Rose smiled. Her phone buzzed. "I've got to get going. I have a Once Upon A Time episode to film."

"Bye honey," Holly said, hugging Rose. "Be back here tomorrow."

"Will do," Rose said, leaving.

"So what do you want to do?" Holly asked. "Try talking to David?"

"No, I just realized something," Phoebe said. "This Alyssa girl is really famous, right?"

"Yeah," Holly said.

"Then let's go look for celebrities! I've always wanted to meet Sarah Jessica Parker!" Phoebe squealed.

"Will do," Holly smiled. "You need to look like Alyssa though. So I'll pick out an outfit and then we can go."

"Let's do it!" Phoebe squealed.


	4. Alyssa's Baby

"Piper? Paige?" Alyssa yelled through the manor. Piper ran down the stairs.

"Are you having contractions? Is it time?! It can't be time yet!" Piper yelled.

"It's not time," Alyssa explained. She had been at the charmed house for 2 weeks now, and every time she called either sisters' name, they would come running to her as though she was injured.

"Then why did you scream our names?" Paige said, running into the room, having heard everything that had already happened.

"I'm having braxton hicks," Alyssa replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I just wanted to know where you kept the hot water bottles because it's not in the usual spot."

"Braxton hicks?!" Paige screamed. "That's it, we're taking you to the hospital."

"No!" Alyssa yelled. "I told you already. I'm nowhere near delivering. I'm going to be back in the comfort of my own home with my husband before I deliver."

"Ok, at least go lay down," Piper replied, taking the role of the older sister. "I'll go get you a heat pack or something."

"Thank you," Alyssa replied, going to lay down on the living room couch.

* * *

Later, Alyssa started to feel more pain. She timed them, and they were coming quick.

"Piper! Paige!" She screamed through a major contraction. This time, they sprinted to the door. Seeing she was having a contraction, Piper went over to Alyssa and helped her up.

"Has your water broken?" Piper asked.

"No!" Alyssa choked out. "We need to get to the doctors. I'm not due yet."

"Honey, you're perfectly ready to have this baby," Paige replied.

"No, you don't understand. If the baby is born here," Alyssa replied, choking through the contraction, "then it'll become apart of your universe, your realm. My baby will become a part of charmed and I won't be able to take it back with me when I go home."

"Uh oh," Piper said.

"We need a doctor to stop it!" Alyssa yelled.

"You can't," Piper said.

"Why not?" Alyssa replied, gritting her teeth.

"Because your water just broke," Piper replied

"We're fucked," Paige said, throwing her arms in the air.


End file.
